Ryanset Shimmer
Ryanset Shimmer '''is a Train-Prime who is bad at first but then gets reformed in Thomas' and Crash's Train-Prime Discovery. Bio Ryanset was also thought to have been killed after Cybertron's destruction. But when the Doctor finds him on the radar of the TARDIS, Ryanset goes to Cybertron and swipes Sci-Twi's amulet from her neck when Sci-Twi isn't looking. Then, after an intense chase through the streets of Iacon, Thomas tackles Ryanset and they go tumbling into a room where Ryanset drops the amulet and it falls through the Crystal Mirror. Ryanset sarcastically apologizes to Thomas and goes through the mirror after the amulet. The next day, the Doctor tells the story about Ryanset and how he survive the war and escaped from Cybertron via Spacebridge. He also has been a bully to everyone in CHS. He has a reputation like Sunset did and when he is there, he has been selected as the champion of the Prince of the Cool Concert title three times in a row. When Thomas, Crash, Ryan and Sci-Twi come to get Sci-Twi's amulet from Ryanset, they decide that Ryan should run for the Prince of the Cool Concert against Ryanset. But when Ryanset finds out that Ryan is running for Prince of the Cool Concert, he tried many plans to stop Ryan but failed and, despite these failures, kept trying and by the time of the Cool Concert starts, Ryanset has Sci-Ryan's rival, the Dalek Emperor, Ryvine and Rothbart to capture Odette and Sci-Ryan's Dalek friend, Ex-Terminator, which makes Ryan follow them to the courtyard to see Ryanset about to use a sledgehammer and gives Ryan a choice saying "Give me the science girl's amulet back and you and your friends can go back to Cybertron today or keep it and never go back home.". Sci-Ryan shouts the word "NO!" and then Ryanset explains that Cybertron, Optimus and Ryan's friends will be lost to him forever and asks Sci-Ryan if he cannot see what he is about to do to the portal. Sci-Ryan says yes and says "But my friends and I have also seen what you have been able to do here at CHS '''without use weapons or your robot form." Sunset then tells Ryanset that Cybertron will find a way to survive without Sci-Twi's amulet but CHS may not if she allows it to fall into his hands. Ryan orders Ryanset to go ahead and destroy, because he is not getting Sci-Twi's amulet. Ryanset surrenders and tackles Ryan after a lot of words of kindness get thrown at him and then after a big tuzzle over the amulet, Ryanset puts it on his chests and transform into a Predacon version of himself with wings like Sunset and features like Midnight Sparkle. Then he turns Rothbart and Sci-Ryan's rival, the Dalek Emperor, into Predacons with the same appearence and then, as the students flee into the school for safety, Ryanset approaches it, claiming himself their prince and demanding their loyalty. As Ryan puts on Twilight's crown and turns into his demon form, Ryanset rips the school entrance and hypnotizes the students and turns Mal (Total Drama) into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and then tell his plan on not to rule the school but Cybertron with an army of teenagers and Daleks. When Ryan tells that he isn't going to, but the Daleks say "Do not interrupt!" and Ryanset asks Ryan what he'll do to stop him. Evil Ryan tells Ryanset that he and Ryan have magic and puts Ryan's crown on her head but Ryanset insults Ryan, saying he has nothing. Just then, Sci-Twi steps and Sunset, in her demon form, says he has magic and friends. In anger, Ryanset throws a fireball but flies out of it's way when Ryan notice it's coming to him. Then Sunset stopped the fireball and throws it away from Ryan and uses her own magic to create another fireball and throws it at Ryanset, but he reflects it and hits Sci-Twi. Ryan gets angry for Ryanset and revive Sci-Twi using his magic and fights Ryanset. Ryan rips Sci-Twi's amulet and use it on Sci-Twi, Cody and their friends and they gain pony anthro forms but Ryanset stops them by opening rifts to Cybertron and send Cody's friends to another world, but they come back and Ryan closes the rifts and then Ryan informs Ryanset that Sci-Twi's amulet maybe out of Ryanset's reach but can't wield it because he lacks the powerful magic: the Magic of Friendship. Rothbart and the Dalek Emperor hold hands with Ryanset and makes a dark rainbow, but the friends of Ryan create a magical rainbow which blasted Rothbart and the Dalek Emperor far away and traps Ryanset in a rainbow tornado. Ryan then tells Ryanset "Here, in Cybertron and any other world, it is the only magic that can truly unites us all!" After a flash of light, Ryanset is turned back to normal and Ryan then inform Ryanset that he can never rule on Cybertron and before Ryan can say anything else, Ryanset, tearfully, apologizes for everything he done and to Thomas. Ryan informs Ryanset that the Magic of Friendship doesn't exist on Appearance Ryanset looks like Thomas with Sunset's colors with Personality Relationship with Eris When Ryanset is in Sinbad's world, he goes to find the Book of Peace with Crash, Ryan, Thomas, Sinbad and the others. Ryanset Trivia *Ryanset will make his first appearance in Thomas' and Crash's Train-Prime Discovery. *Ryanset is the boyfriend of Eris. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Category:Original characters Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Males Category:Primes Category:Transformers Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Reformed characters Category:Trains Category:Singing characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Trainbots Category:Characters who voiced by Ryan Fairbrother-Freeman Category:Characters who can fly Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Lightsabermen Category:Autobots